Wet scrubber systems help reduce the amount of pollutants from exhaust gas streams by capturing and absorbing pollutants in a scrubbing liquid. Pollutants may include particulates such as dust particles or soot. Further, pollutants may include gaseous pollutants such as sulfur dioxide. In a wet scrubber system, the scrubbing liquid may be specifically configured to remove particular pollutants from the gas stream. In order for the scrubbing liquid to capture and absorb pollutants from the gas stream, the scrubbing liquid must contact the pollutants. In some systems, the scrubbing liquid contacts the pollutants in the gas stream by being sprayed into the gas stream. Other systems may force the gas stream through a pool of the scrubbing liquid. The scrubbing liquid may then reduce the pollutants in the gas stream. Thereafter, the treated gas stream may be released from the system with reduced adverse effects on the environment. Accordingly, wet scrubber systems are important devices which help minimize the amount of pollutants that are released into the air from various gas streams.
Although wet scrubber systems help reduce the amount of particulates and gaseous pollutants released into the air, a substantial amount of polluted scrubber wastesolution may be produced in such systems. The scrubber wastesolution from wet scrubber systems contains the pollutants which were removed from the gas stream and may pose a potential environmental risk if released untreated. The inventors of the present application have developed an efficient and effective way of reducing the concentration of pollutants from the wastesolution of wet scrubber systems. In addition, other solutions may be treated in a similar manner. The treated solution(s) may then be released into the environment with minimal adverse impact to the environment.